Talk:ThunderClan
Thicketpaw didn't try to get the dust out of his eyes, instead he ran in a random direction, he nearly hit a tree. When the dust got out of his eyes he whipped around to face Dewpaw. --- Thicketpaw Longfur slowly opened her eyes. She had been sleeping in the warriors den a lot lately, she had been very tired. She felt heavy all the time, and every ounce of energy was sucked out of her. She recognized these feelings. Am I pregant again? She would have to speak to her mate. She slowly stood, her long fur preventing her from seeing any size difference in her belly, but she felt heavy. She slowly snuk out of camp, roaming towards the rouge territory in between Nightclan and Leafclan. She slowly crossed the Thunderclan scent marker. After padding a short ways, she began to search for Avaro.-Longfur Stormstrike, after watching the apprentices and leader leave, retreated to the fresh kill pile to sun himself with a sigh. I sure do hope that Thicketpaw does well, and take this thing seriously. He may be competing with his sibling, but this decides his future. If he doesn't pass, then Dewpaw will be made a warrior without him. The black and white warrior rested his head on his well-rounded paws, his tail wrapping around his body. Stormstriek had to admit, he'd miss having an apprentice.Silverstar 22:52, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar sat calmly, watching the entire brawl with careful eyes, closely watching every move of the two apprentices. When Dewpaw kicked dust in Thicketpaw's eyes, she snickered. Dirty move, but effective. Perhaps even I could learn a thing or two from her. She didn't yet have a guess at who was going to win. So far it looked to her as if it could go either way. While Thicketpaw definately had a size advantage, Dewpaw was very resourceful and fast. She would be able to excape most attacks without large injury, and was good at using her surroundings. Although night was fast approaching, Featherstar was too curious about the outcome of the fight to stop the two.-Featherstar Coalfeather flicked the tip of her thin tail against the wall of the Nursery. Longfur was pregnant again--she had overheard, but she wasn't in the Nursery for quite a while. Perhaps Featherstar sent her on Patrol? Maybe she decided to take a stroll? ''She shook her head, twitching her whiskers as she felt a kick in her belly. The large she-cat shifted, her tail curling around her swollen belly, Coalfeather's light green eyes sparkled as the warming idea of new kits came up in her head. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 23:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike had shifted once more, now lying on his back with his amber gaze on a feather as if rested on his nose, occasionally strengthening his breath to life it into the air. ''Where's Featherstar? Is everything ok? They've been gone for long... The bicolored tom thought worriedly, his tail tip slowly twitching as he remained on his back, letting the feather miss his muzzle and fall to the soft ground.Silverstar 23:02, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Dewpaw pelted towards Thicketpaw, jumping to the left as a feint, but then swerving to the right and leaping at him, batting at his shoulder. ~Dewpaw Thicketpaw swung around, his left paw aimed for the side of Dewpaw's neck, his other paw trying to sweep dust and rocks into her eyes. (It's unlikely the dust and rocks will hit btw.) --- Thicketpaw Dewpaw hadn't expected the sudden attack. It had caught her off balance and she flopped to the ground on her flank, but she took the opportunity to latch onto his leg and bite it, though softly as Featherstar had said. ~Dewpaw Thicketpaw had trouble keeping balance but managed to stay standing, he slammed his paw toward Dewpaw, it was aimed for her head. But if she moved forward it would hit her shoulders. --- Thicketpaw ((I told you how to get down...)) Falcongaze yawned and fell asleep in the warriors den, after waiting for Spiderpaw some time.~''☾Darkshine903☽' 01:46, June 10, 2015 (UTC)'' D''ewpaw felt her brother's paw hit her face but she didn't let go, only bit down slightly harder. ~Dewpaw Thicketpaw continued slamming his paw onto Dewpaw's head/face trying to get her to let go. --- Thicketpaw Featherstar purred in amusment. "Okay, that's enough." She mewed, standing and padding over to the two. "This is going nowhere anymore. I think I have enough. Obviously you feel like you cannot perform your best as you cannot draw blood." She nodded before turning and padding back to camp. "Why don't you two go and hunt some mice at the cave (mineshaft) in Nightclan territory. We are in need of prey."-Featherstar "Yes, Featherstar." Thicketpaw said with a nod. --- Thicketpaw Dewpaw pushed herself up and shook her fur, rubbing her paw on her head where Thicketpaw stepped on it. "Sure!" she mewed. "But won't NightClan be angry? Or are they gone?" ~Dewpaw (Ughhhh, please slow down! Even with ONE character, it's hard to keep up.) Spiderpaw let out a stiffled yawn, his paws cracking as he stretched his forepaws out. Letting the sun beam on his pelt, he waited for his mentor to call him to training. Flamestar22 16:14, June 10, 2015 (UTC) *Featherstar's skin under her fur turns yellow as her fatty liver takes effect. She appears very skinny as she has not had an appetite and her ribs can be seen under her short hair.* Featherstar flicked her tail at Dewpaw's worries. "Where do you think we have been getting all of our food during this drought? It might as well be our territory, I haven't run into any Nightclan warriors there yet. They don't seem to care." She continued on, entering camp slowly as she quickly grew very tired.-Featherstar Getting worried, Coalfeather scrabbled to her paws, having to unsheath her claws for extra support her weight. She wobbled towards the Entrance of the Camp, wide-eyed with fear. "Has anyone seen Longfur? She is expecting kits and I can't seem to see her in the Camp." She mewed with a panicking tone. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽ 01:54, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Longfur slowly trudged into camp, her stomach flahing with pain. She would have to tell Featherstar about what Falcongaze was doing, but that would have to wait for now. She stumbled towards Birchseeker's den, cringing in pain. "Birchseeker! Something's wrong!" She let out a wail as she flopped to the ground, her body convulsing as flashes of pain seared through her.-Longfur (What IS Falcongaze doing???) Flamestar22 02:14, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Ajahahahaaha!!!! Omg red that actually made me laugh. Or smile stuffies?)) Falcongaze remembered last night when he visited Sleet, giving himself happy content. ((BTW, this is the day after the night.)) He shouldered his way out of the den after his nap, bounding over the Spiderpaw. "Sorry. I was exhausted after fighting that raccoon. Ready for more training?" He smiled.~''☾Darkshine903☽' 02:19, June 11, 2015 (UTC)'' (Actually no it isnt it is still evening/night. I determine the time changes and shifts. Also are you completely oblivious to what is happening to Longfur? I'm lretty sure her son would like to be with her...)Whitestar 02:33, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Oh. I thought it was daytime. Whoops. And he just woke up from a nap!)) Falcongaze turned by a pitful wailing. 'Oh Longfur! Spiderpaw, I don't think we should watch. It's a little, disturbing." He chuckled and led his apprentice away. "You can watch. I'm not." ~☾Darkshine903☽'' 02:49, June 11, 2015 (UTC)'' (Uh, I'm being serious.. It's not supposed to be funny. I am so behind on Roleplay because you guys won't slow down.. Please answer my question >>) Flamestar22 03:34, June 11, 2015 (UTC) His ears perked up in surprise, his green eyes narrowed at the entrance. He rushed towards Longfur and sniffed her pelt. This couldn't be! "Longfur, I hope this is not an early litter or we could be in trouble." ((I actually wonder how long you've had the symptoms of being drowsy and all.)) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:42, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Thicketpaw noticed that Featherstar had lost a lot of weight, "Featherstar!" he called and ran after her as she entered camp. He caught up to her, "Featherstar, you don't look so well." he stated, he caught a glimpse of yellow-ish skin under her fur as he looked at her. "Uh, you have yellow-ish skin, Featherstar. You look like you're sick." he said with concern. --- Thicketpaw "Errrr, what?" Spiderpaw asked, looking up at his mentor in total confusion. Cocking his head, he gazed at the dark blue sky, his eyes soft. Flamestar22 19:33, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ((It's night and your mom is kitting. We are in camp and I told you to go see your mom if you want but you don't have to.))~☾Darkshine903☽'' 20:21, June 11, 2015 (UTC)'' (Honestly Flame if you are confused just reread over things. Btw everyone I have to use my phone for a while. I spilled water on my laptop and I can't use it for a few days. I won't be able to look at anything other than the Riverclan and Thunderclan talk pages for a while so I won't be able to put the kits on the information page.) Longfur gritted her teeth, a low moan coming out. "No, it isn't early. If anything it's late. It just feels so diff-" Her words were cut off by a loud yowl of pain as her body convulsed again. "Just get these kits out if me!"-Longfur Featherstar turned and looked at Thicketpaw. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. I'll get some rest after Longfur's kitting is finished." She turned back and padded to the front of her den, sitting neatly and watching the sky.-Longfur (Who's mom is kitting? Spiderpaw's?) Spiderpaw thought about Longfur, and how she was expecting another litter of kits. I hope she makes it through okay.. ''Flamestar22 21:27, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Ebonystreak cringed as he heard the agony-filled caterwauls of Longfur, his fur prickling as he padded near the Nursery. His eyes gew wide as he sat down a far length away from the den, his tail flicking with worry for the she-cat. - Coalfeather pushed through the crowd of cats, dropping a stick in front of Longfur's paws, she sat down comfortingly by the rousing she-cat, her ears flicking towards her, she had kitted before many times. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:05, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (For pete's sake, guys.... I don't even know who Spiderpaw's mother IS). Flamestar22 23:12, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (Are you serious? Pay attention it is Longfur. Btw I'm waiting for Dapple, Ripple.)Whitestar 00:54, June 12, 2015 (UTC) (It's not my fault, you guys are going way to fast.. Who is Spiderpaw's mother?) Spiderpaw sat beside his mentor, awaiting for him to instruct him to do something. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:03, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Longfur is.)) Falcongaze sighed looking at Spiderpaw once more. "Are you going to see your mother kit or not?" ~''☾Darkshine903☽' 22:13, June 12, 2015 (UTC)'' ''(''Okay, just wanted to make sure) Spiderpaw flattened his ears at his mentor's question. "I errr... uhh-" He choked on his own words before taking in a deep breath. "Yes.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:33, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Dewpaw impatiently prodded Thicketpaw's side with her tail. "What are you waiting for? Let's go hunt in NightClan already!" ~Dewpaw "Right... Sorry." Thicketpaw replied, he began heading for NightClan territory silently. --- Thicketpaw Thicketpaw entered into ThunderClan territory, covered in wounds. A near fatal one on his neck, he was limping pretty badly and blood was flowing freely. His muzzle, paws and claws covered in blood that was not his own. He slowly began heading for camp. --- Thicketpaw Dewpaw caught up and brushed against Thicketpaw's flank, quietly beginning to escort him into camp and in the medicine cat's den. ~Dewpaw "You alright?" Thicketpaw asked Dewpaw weakly, more concerned about her than himself. --- Thicketpaw "Worry about yourself. I wasn't even scratched," she answered. "'They don't seem to care', huh, Featherstar?" she growled. "Stupid mouse-brain. We almost died! Just wait 'til I get my paws on her..." ~Dewpaw "Agreed." Thicketpaw said with a snarl of anger. --- Thicketpaw ((sorry got back from Florida last night and I haven't been able to even unpack.)) Birchseeker hurried over and gave Longfur a stick, "You've done this before. You have to push." He was running around his den, getting any herbs ready in case of an emergency. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 16:14, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar gasped when Thicketpaw padded into camp with Dewpaw. "What happened?" She demanded, rushing over to Thicketpaw and supporting him.-Featherstar Longfur nodded as more pain flew through her. She grabbed the stick in her mouth and bit down tightly as she pushed. The kits slid out rather easily, assisting by the massive amounts of blood. The first kit, a light, sandy brown, tan she-cat, (green eyes) and the second was a ginger she-cat, almost identical to her father. Her eyes were also green. Longfur quickly lapped the blood off of them, weakly bringing them to her belly. She looked at the sandy one with dull eyes, she reminded her of Sandkit. "Her name will be Wildkit." She then rested her eyes on the ginger one, "and she will be Robinkit." She let out a quick sigh before laging her head down, needing rest.-Longfur Spiderpaw watched as his mother birthed. Purring, he watched as the two kittens slid out onto her bedded moss. ''I have new sisters! ''Whipping his tail around excitedly, he laid beside his mother in comfort, glad that she no longer had to be in pain. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:05, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ((I don't think Wildkit can be a name. I may be wrong.))~☾Darkshine903☽'' 19:48, June 13, 2015 (UTC)'' (It can, well, according to this.) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:57, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ((It can be a name. There was a cat called Wildfur in the books.)) Dewpaw dared to glare at the leader. "What do you think happened?!" she snapped. ~Dewpaw "We were attacked..." Thicketpaw said as if it were common knowledge. --- Thicketpaw Featherstar narrowed her eyes at Dewpaw, but decided to ignore her. "We have been hunting at those tunnels for moons now, and today they decide to attack? I think it's time to declare that land as ours. A huge chunk of our territory is gone now with those badgers, and with this drought? We need that land." She had made up her mind. "I will announce this tomorrow, but for now, with Longfur's kitting over, it's time you two get what you deserve." She smiled, turning and leaping onto the highrock clumsily. After gaining her footing, she called the cats of Thunderclan for a meeting. "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting."-Featherstar Dewpaw instantly brightened up and let out a tiny, excited gasp, though as she glanced at Thicketpaw she only sheepishly smiled. As he was severely injured, it was a bit of a bad time to make him a warrior. ~Dewpaw Thicketpaw simply gave a tired sigh, A foolish time to make me a warrior, I'm injured and can barely walk... By StarClan, how will I make it through the vigil? ''he thought. --- Thicketpaw Featherstar cleared her throat before starting. "It is about time that two of our apprentices become warriors. Their time is long over due, and we need as many warriors as we can get right now." Featherstar sat down, feeling quite dizzy. "I, Featherstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" She looked down at Dewpaw, remembering her training. She had watched her grow and develope as a warrior, and she was proud of how she turned out.-Featherstar The light grey she-cat felt like her heart could burst out of her chest at any moment now. "I do," she answered. ~Dewpaw "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Dewpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dewnose. Starclan honours your speed and resourcefulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Featherstar leaned down and rested her head on Dewnose's, raising it back up after her shoulder was licked. She looked back down at Thicketpaw, her eyes growing dull. She struggled to keep her balance as her vision blurred slightly, but she knew she had to finish the ceremony. She continued on. "I, Featherstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in her turn. Thicketpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" She looked down at him, sure of his answer.-Featherstar Thicketpaw went silent, he didn't reply for a few minutes as he thought of his answer. He soon broke the silence "...Yes." he spoke. --- Thicketpaw "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Thicketpaw, from this moment you will be known as Thicketpelt. Starclan honours your strength and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of..." She paused for a moment, getting extremely dizzy, her vision fogging up. "Thunderclan." She staggered slightly, leaning down and resting her head on Thicketpelt's. "Now... Normally you would sit vigil, but you are too injured... Go and see... Birchseeker..." Featherstar's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her vision went black. She toppled off of the highrock, striking her head hard against the stones beneath. As she lay on the ground, her breathing slowed to a stop.-Featherstar *Night sets in as a cold breeze runs theough the camp. The first in a while.* He pushed some borage leaves to Longfur, "I think you might remember what these are from but they will help your kitting." He gazed outside at the meeting Featherstar was having, "But you need to go back to the nursery. You did pretty good on this litter." He purred, walking over to one of the kits, suggesting if he could take one to make her troubles less difficult. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:32, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Longfur didn't answer. She looked around and at her kits, growin dizzy as she sighted the massive amounts of blood that stained the earth. She licked ger kits again, and looked up a. Birchseeker with dull, glazed eyes. "Take care of my kits, Birchseeker." She whispered as her head dropped back to the ground, and she stopped breathing.-Longfur ((Ooh, is Longfur joining StarClan now? We need to make a ThunderClan section if there's none yet.))Birchseeker's pupils turned to slits and he hurried to get cobwebs, trying to patch up Longfur, "No! We need you. The kits are too young, who will feed them?!" Birchseeker was growling with anger, trying to patch up the blood that was being lost. Eventually he stopped, realizing that there was nothing he could do. Her cursed under his breath and ripped the earth with his claws. He began to growl with even more anger for not saving Longfur fast enough or realizing the blood she was spilling when she gave birth. This was his responsibility. ''What other she-cat is going to lend a paw? - Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:56, June 14, 2015 (UTC) (Yes, also Featherstar lost another life.)Whitestar 15:08, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze turned To Featnerstar, gasping. "Featherstar...." He pelted over to the fallen leader, looking at her pelt. "Yellow, skin?" He looked up at Birchseeker, shaking his head. "What's happening?" He then turned to Longfur, his eyes widening further. "Longfur?" He closed his eyes as her heartbeat slowed down. "Is she gone?" ~Falcongaze Thicketpelt would have helped Featherstar, but seeing as he had trouble even standing he could do nothing. He simply just limped over to the Med. den. --- Thicketpelt (Poor Spiderpaw :P) After exiting the Nursery for some fresh-air and time to think, Spiderpaw immediately rushed back in, worry flushed into his gaze. "Is my mother okay?? Why isn't she moving??!?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:36, June 15, 2015 (UTC) *Morning approaches as the sun rises over the horizon. Dewnose is now relieved of her vigil.* (Idk Dapple I'm going to try something new and assume you were asleep.) *While Birchseeker slept he had a dream. Nothing but blackness surrounded him, and infront of her was a small, green leaf, with a drop of water on it. The dream quickly rushed away as a small fog surrounded the leaf and Birchseeker's dream ended.* Featherstar gasped as life was breathed into her once more. Her skin was normal color once again, and she was no longer dizzy. She looked around, spotting Longfur's lifeless body. She was stabbed with a pain of sadness. She had been conversing with Starclan after she lost her second life. She knew that they would guide the kits and keep them alive the best they could. Featherstar slowly trudged over to Longfur's body, saying her goodbyes before alerting Spiderpaw that is was time to bury her. "Stormstrike and Falcongaze, help carry her body to the burial ground just outside camp. I will begin digging with Dewnose." She slowly padded back over to where Dewnose stood in vigil, resting her tail over her shoulder. "Your vigil is over, Dewnose. I want you to help me dig a grave for Longfur."-Featherstar Coalfeather wanted to congratulate her kits, she was very grateful they had become fine warriors, but Longfur was far too important. Shouldering past besides Birchseeker, she dipped his head to him, her tail swaying after her. "I will mother the kits, I am expecting another litter currently, but I have spare milk." She padded over to Longfur, her belly protruding under her thin black pelt. She nudged the cold queen, the smell of death writhing into her nostrils. Coalfeather pulled back and gently scooped the kits up with her paws, carrying them to a nearby nest, she gently laid herself on the material, scooting them towards her to suckle. - Ebonystreak yawned as he emerged from his den, his paws prickling against the floor of the Camp. Out of the celebration of the newly-made warriors, Longfur's death seemed moons away. New life was bound in the Clan, and worrying about past cats did not help the Clan at all. Flicking his tail contently, he waited for someone to give him orders, the white-furred tom could not wait to get out of Camp. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:57, June 15, 2015 (UTC) (Seriously, guys? All of you just ignored Spiderpaw.. I'm starting to feel a little left out here..) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:49, June 16, 2015 (UTC) (Seriously Flame, this is getting really annoying. READ ALL OF THE ROLEPLAYS!!! If you did you would know that it is morning now and Feather DID IN FACT SPEAK TO SPIDERPAW!)Whitestar 02:06, June 16, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, read all of the damn roleplays. And Thicketpelt couldn't do s**t because he was wounded.) Thicketpelt slowly emerged from a den, he was limping very badly. Some of the wounds he had would scar much to the young warrior's dismay, his movements were slow so he wouldn't reopen any of the wounds. Thicketpelt looked at his pelt for a second, noticing some blood still stained his fur, he sighed in annoyance. At least it's mostly unnoticable. ''he thought. --- Thicketpelt Falcongaze nodded sowly before digging into the solid earth.~☾Darkshine903☽' `'' (^ proof noone reads. Dark Falcon is carrying the body.)Whitestar 02:36, June 16, 2015 (UTC) (Feeling upset right now.. PLUS, Spiderpaw asked what was happening, and if his mother was okay. He did that BEFORE she died) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:21, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Dewnose nodded and made her way to Featherstar's side. Longfur's dead. I hope Coalfeather's new litter comes soon so she can spare milk for Longfur's kits, too... she thought. ~Dewnose Stormstrike nodded, obeying his order as he sat dull-eyed next to Longfur's body, waiting for the deputy to join him. The bicolored tom's amber eyes revealed no emotions, however, his head hung low and his ears lay flat against his skull. ''So much death, so many issues...Starting a Clan is really tough, we've lost so many, and haven't even come very far.---- ''Once she felt her mother's body go cold, blind and deaf Robinkit began to squirm, her mother not giving off any milk. The ginger kit lifted her large, heavy head before letting out a desperate wail. As she felt Coalfeather's touch, she squirmed even more before letting out a frustrated cry once more.Silverstar' 15:46, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchseeker woke up, his head booming with confusion at his dream. He would have to make sense of it later. When he caught sight of Coalfeather, he just dipped his head in gratitude. He got an extra amount of borage leaves and gave her some. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save her..." - Dapplefrost022|Wall 17:05, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Coalfeather chewed up the borage leaves, licking her chops after she finished. She relaxed as the kits suckled, her thin tail protectively wrapping around the newborn kits. "Birchseeker, it was not your fault." The black-furred molly lapped Robinkit's forehead, her eyes flickering over to the Medicine Cat. "It was StarClan's decision, and now she hunts among the stars." Coalfeather felt a deep pain in her heart, knowing the kits would grow up with not knowing their true mother. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 18:18, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar padded with Dewnose with a heavy heart. She felt like Dewnose was her closest companion out of everyone in the clan. As they padded out of the camp, she directed her to a small, open clearing full of clovers. She slowly began digging with her front claws, raking the dirt behind her.-Featherstar Falcongaze nodded, padding over to the warrior and heaving the queen onto their shoulders. ''She never got to tell Featherstar with Sleet atleast... ''He sighed as the padded towards Featherstar.~☾Darkshine903☽' 23:12, June 16, 2015 (UTC)'' Dewnose didn't say a word throughout the walk, and focused on helping Featherstar, digging and throwing dirt behind her. ~Dewnose (Okay this is taking too long and there is still stuff that needs to happen.) *The sun rises as the second night after Longfur's death passes by. With her body buried, the sad emotions and grieving of her death have finally seemed to pass by.* Featherstar yawned as the morning sun glared through her den. She slowly got up, stretching her legs and padded into the camp. She wasted no time, knowing that today was the day. Without hesitation she leapt onto the highrock, and called loudly to her clan. "Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." She waited a few moments for the cats to gather before continuing. "A few days ago, I sent Dewnose and Thicketpelt to the tunnels in Nightclan territory to hunt, as we have been doing for moons now. For moons we have not been bothered by Nightclan about it, until now. Thicketpelt suffered serious wounds that made his vigil impossible. Today we are going to take those tunnels in the name of Thunderclan!" She waited for her clan's response, expecting agreement. "After all, we need it far more than they do. About 1/3 of our territory is full of badgers, and with this drought giving no signs of leaving anytime soon, we need those tunnels." She looked over her clan, deciding who she would bring with her. "I will be bringing Dewnose, Falcongaze, Ebonystreak, and Spiderpaw with me. Stormstrike, you are in charge until we return. We will not be fighting unless they engage us, all we will be doing is leaving heavy scent markers and then hunting a bit. Then we will return here." She dismissed the meeting with a flick of her tail and a nod, then, jumping down from the highrock, she headed straight for the fresh kill pile, gestering for everyone she chose to join her. "We all better get our strength up. By the marks they left on Thicketpelt, they mean business. I don't want us to start a fight, but I know there will be one."-Featherstar ((Woah woah, dude. Can you please wait until Sunstar receives her lives? I was planning for conflict to occur when I sent the patrols out to renew borders.))-Dapplefrost022|Wall 17:47, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (well its been like 5 days since you started setting up the lives and we haven't even started.)Whitestar 18:19, June 17, 2015 (UTC) *Coalfeather enters labor.* ((white, I don't know if you have noticed, but this is the one time I am not the one giving away a life to a leader and giving out the introductions, and leading the roleplay because I am the one receiving the lives and I feel like I've done this enough. Only two cats so far have gathered in StarClan, and I guess I have to tell people now what they're supposed to do?)) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 18:30, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Just go to the place and go to Starclan and it will start.)Whitestar 18:46, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ((I have been there.)) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 20:52, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Thicketpelt approached Featherstar, a look of anger and worry playing on his expression. "Featherstar," he spoke, "you don't have to attack NightClan, it was just one warrior that attacked me. He didn't even start the fight, I did, I made the wrong move and it caused him to attack me." he said confindently and clearly. "The warrior was just defending his territory, we didn't even ask if we could have permission to hunt there. We just did it to their ignorance, they didn't know of our situation. It's my own fault that I'm wounded so badly and the fight happened, I was overtaken by rage, fury and anger and attacked him senselessly when he was simply defending himself and his clan." he said strongly, his tone slightly rising as the truth in his eyes became clear to all. "I beg of you, please don't punish NightClan for Thun-- No, my mistake. If anything I should be the one getting punished for my foolish and fear caused actions. But if you insist on attacking NightClan, I won't stop you and will respect your choice." he said, regret evident in his voice. "But if you do, I will know my heart is not with Thunderclan, my heart lies elsewhere." --- Thicketpelt Dewnose cast a glare at Thicketpelt. "No one said anything about attacking NightClan, idiot! We're just setting marks there, like she said," she growled. "And Featherstar, don't act like it's their fault. You're the one who sent us!" ~Dewnose "It's a form of attacking." Thicketpelt said with a sigh, "We may not be attacking them directly, but we are attacking them indirectly." he explained. --- Thicketpelt Featherstar recoiled at Thicketpelt, but kept calm, only sending him a disappointed narrowed gaze. "There are so many other reasons that I have decided to do this. You getting attacked is hardly a reason. You are both right, it was wrong of me to tell everyone to hunt there without their permission, however I was entirely unaware that a clan even remained. We need that land because of the badgers, and the drought, but we also need to distinguish ourselves from the other clans. We need to show them that we are just as strong as them, and that hurting one of us hurts all of us. I do hope you don't mean what you said. You are much to valuable of a warrior to lose, but we will be leaving our marks on that land. It would be in the best interest of Nightclan to stay away from that land." She looked between Dewnose and Thicketpelt before padding into her den. She hissed to herself, she could tell that she was losing Thicketpelt's loyalty, and she had noticed Falcongaze would leave for long periods of time. "What will I do if they betray me?" She growled.-Featherstar(btw im eventually going to go for the "Bluestar route" kinda thing for Featherstar. Coalfeather clenched her teeth, her paws outstretching onto the den floor. Painfully, she nudged the suckling kits away, letting out a caterwaul. "Birchseeker!" She yowled, coiling up at the heavy pain that thrust in her belly. Soon, spasms penetrated through her flanks, her claws sinking into the ground. The contraptions were coming quickly. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:18, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Thicketpelt simply sighed, ''My path is now clear... ''he thought before saying "I'm gonna go for a walk." he then padded off. Trying to hide his limp as best as he could. --- Thicketpelt Birchseeker hurried and grabbed a strong stick, cobwebs and then rushed over to the nursery. He placed the things down and pushed the stick to Coalfeather's muzzle. He grabbed Longfur's kits from her, even though they protested at the sudden activity. "Come on, Coalfeather. You're just gonna have to push." - Dapplefrost022|Wall 21:45, June 22, 2015 (UTC)